


Meeting the Distance

by stardustloves



Series: The Distance [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustloves/pseuds/stardustloves
Summary: Sansa is betrothed to Tyrion to preserve the alliance between houses Stark and Lannister after a two-year war.





	Meeting the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one-shots that (if I can pull it off) could also be read separately.

Sansa stands at the window of her bedchambers and gazes blankly at the scene before her. She had always wanted to live in King's Landing when she was younger, but the magic had been drained away after her arrival. True, a half year had been spent fawning over knights and aspiring after the queen and thinking her dreams were set to come true. Then, her father's head had been cut from his body and she became a prisoner to be tormented by the now late King Joffrey, seven hells take him. When the war finally ended, she had been naive enough to think that was the end of her suffering.

In a fortnight, she was to marry the dwarf Lannister and there was nothing she could do about it. Worse yet, she was to be left alone in the lion's den once again, only there was no use hoping for her brother to come rescue her. He had been the one to agree to the arrangement, after all. It was what was best for the kingdoms, he had told her. High words coming from a man who broke his own betrothal. Even Jon had attempted to comfort her, softly mentioning that Tyrion was not a cruel man and to send word to him if he proved to be false.

 _At least I have Lady_ , she thinks, her direwolf's presence at her side a small comfort. She eases her fingers through the fur between Lady's shoulder blades. She had missed the wolf dearly through their separation, but she is fiercely glad to have been made to leave her behind. In the midst of the war, she is sure Joffrey would have killed her. The monstrous boy might have even done worse to her before that. Sansa has one good thing still, at the least.

There is a knock on the door behind her and she wipes the tear stains from her face quickly before turning and calling for the guest to enter. Her eyes drop to the small man who has stopped only two steps into the room. "My lord," she greets, courtesy falling over her like a well-worn cloak.

"My lady. Might we speak?"

"Of course," she answers. An uneasiness makes itself known in her stomach as he closes the door. Though she had seen little of him during her time in King's Landing, he had given her no reason to mistrust his intentions toward her. In the grand scheme of things, that meant nothing. _Trust no one. Love no one._ Those were the words which kept her alive for those two harrowing years. She was not even allowed to love her family in this wretched city. Loving someone meant that they became a target. Trusting someone meant that _you_ became a target.

He walks to her while keeping a watchful eye on Lady and stops several feet away. "I once insulted your bastard brother," he says, "and his wolf nearly tore my throat from my neck."

 _Good_ , she thinks harshly, then colors with shame. He does not deserve the violent end she had for so long wished upon his nephew and sister. "I am sorry to hear that."

"Are you?" He smirks, clearly not believing her, but amused nonetheless. She means to assure him of her words, but he continues on as if he had not asked a question. "I know that you are here by unfortunate circumstances. I will not insult you and claim to understand your feelings on the matter, but I imagine you would much rather be in the North with your family than being called on by the local imp. I simply wish to ask if there was anything I could do to make you more comfortable here."

"I am quite comfortable, thank you."

He sighs and stares up at her with sad eyes. "You are no longer a prisoner here. You may speak freely. Joffrey and Cersei cannot hurt you any longer. You are safe."

Joffrey could not hurt her, not from the grave, but she has no doubt that Cersei's treachery could cross land and sea to choke her in her sleep if the former queen so wished it. There is also surely many that still wish her harm. Even when she had done nothing, she was dragged off by strangers to be raped and killed. She would never be safe. No woman could ever truly be assured of safety in a world where men took and took and took.

"I appreciate the offer, my lord, but there is nothing you can provide for me that will bring me more comfort than I already have." She is careful with what she speaks now, weaving her true feelings into falsely pretty words. Sometimes, it makes her feel like Cersei and her stomach roils. _It is necessary,_ she reminds herself. _I am not like her. I will never be like her._

Tyrion Lannister is not a stupid man. It is clear by his grimace that he gleans her intent perfectly. _You could not ever bring me comfort._ "If you're sure," he finally relents, bowing his head slightly. "The offer shall remain. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me."

 _I need my family. I need my home._ She wants to scream it. Instead, she thanks him graciously and calmly watches him depart. _Will your heart to stone, you foolish girl. This is your home now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was part one! Sorry it's so short. I can't say for certain how often I'll update as I'm working on three other fics right now.  
> I was rewatching Game of Thrones and I remembered that for a little while on Tumblr, sanrion was quite a popular Sansa and Tyrion ship. It's an interesting pair and I think they could've worked well in another life ... so .... I made them another life. God, I can be a real sucker for rare pairs. Shae/Tyrion will also be in this series, though Sansa/Tyrion is obviously the endgame.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments seriously appreciated.


End file.
